


Zweigeteilt-Die Erinnerung an dich

by Aletheia2001



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: OC, Seelen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia2001/pseuds/Aletheia2001
Summary: "Das hier wird keine typische Es-war-einmal-Geschichte, auch keine High-School- oder Liebesgeschichte. Das hier wird tragisch. Es wird euch wehtun, genauso wie es mir wehgetan hat. Es wird euch berühren. Es wird euch mitreißen und zerreißen. So wie es mich zerrissen hat."





	Zweigeteilt-Die Erinnerung an dich

Das hier wird keine typische Es-war-einmal-Geschichte, auch keine High-School-Geschichte oder eine Liebesgeschichte. Das hier wird tragisch. Es wird euch wehtun, genauso wie es mir wehgetan hat. Es wird euch berühren. Es wird euch mitreißen und zerreißen. So wie es mich zerrissen hat. 

Aber gut, das mag jetzt schlimm klingen und das war es, aber es war bedeutsam, es war machtvoll, es war intensiv. Zumindest war es das für mich. Wie es für euch ist, das müsst ihr selbst entscheiden. 

Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal beginnen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich das hier anfangen soll. Ihr wisst nicht wie lange. Aber das ist gerade auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Letzten Endes habe ich mich entschieden, dass es am besten ist, wenn ich euch erstmal erkläre... wie ich hier angekommen bin. Wann ich hier angekommen bin. 

Wisst ihr, ich erreichte diesen Planeten, als wir ihn schon fast komplott übernommen hatten. Zu dieser Zeit wurden auch noch erwachsene Wirte zur Verfügung gestellt. Heute ist das nicht mehr der Fall. Es gab zu viele Probleme, zu viele Wirte, die nicht kontrolliert werden konnten. Ihr werdet sehen, dass auch ich meinen Teil zu dieser Regelung beigetragen habe. 

Ich bin nicht Kevin, falls ihr das vermuten solltet. Ich bin eine andere Seele, die niemals so bekannt wurde wie Kevin. 

Aber darum soll es jetzt auch gar nicht gehen. Wo war ich nochmal? Ach ja, ich wollte einen erwachsenen Wirt. Warum? Ganz einfach, ich wollte nicht so dermaßen von anderen abhängig sein, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich ein Baby, ein Kind oder ein Teenager geworden wäre.

Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, warum ich mich ausgerechnet für die Erde entschieden habe. Auch diese Antwort ist nicht wirklich kompliziert. Sie ist sogar recht... banal. Dieser Planet klang aufregend. Er hatte und hat immer noch viel zu bieten. Alleine die Tatsache, dass diese Wirte fünf Sinne haben, hat mich begeistert, genauso wie dieser so vielseitige Planet selbst. Natürlich hat auch die Erde ihre Kehrseiten, aber das war mir zu dieser Zeit egal. Es war mir egal, dass es aufständische Wirte gab und es war mir egal, dass Menschen grausam sein konnten. 

Nun ja, so kam es, dass ich in Jean-Mary Jefferson eingesetzt wurde. Meiner besten Freundin, meine treusten Feindin...


End file.
